High School and Pocky
by Miznotch
Summary: What if these five girls were put on a normal high school but dealing with the same problems such as homework, music, food? I'm taking away a little bit of the 'light' atmosphere in this story and present them with a more realistic manner.
1. Summary

What if these five girls were put on a normal high school but dealing with the same problems such as homework, music, food? I'm taking away a little bit of the 'light' atmosphere in this story and present them with a more realistic manner.

…

Hey guys! Long time since I've been here! But it's good to be back. My writing might be a little bit rusty but I'll try my best to write a good story here.

I just want to let you know what my story will include, so there's no surprising 'oh-that's-not-really-what-would-happen-with-them' or 'there's-no-way-that-would-happen' criticism here.

What I'm providing is the characters of K-on and putting them in the modern high school.

Just as my short summary, I am taking away a little bit of the 'light' atmosphere we all love from the original K-on and make a whole different scenarios and such. Of course, humor will still be present.

So thank you all for understanding before I start typing up another story. I hope you guys all enjoy it ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hi tastychainsaws thank you for your constructive criticism, I realized my mistake earlier but I didn't know whether to delete my note or not so I just kept it. **

…

"Yui! Yui!" "Hmmmm?" Yui asked, playing with the bubbles, relaxing in the tub. "Mama and Papa are coming home tomorrow!" she bursts inside the bathroom. "EH!" Yui cried in excitement. She nodded happily and Yui stood up without realizing she had no clothes on. Then quickly dropped to the tub. Her sister just blushed and smiled at her. That evening, Yui couldn't fall asleep in excitement. So much that she forgot to blow dry her hair and so when the sun rose, her hair was a disaster. "Ui! Ui!" Yui freaked out. Ui came to her older sister's room and found what the dilemma was. Yui was about to cry when her sister calmed her down and quickly straightened her hair for her. It wasn't perfect since they were going to be late for school.

Yui was humming once she got into the school bus...in school...walking in the hallways. She spotted Azusa and quickly attacked her from behind. "AZU~SA!" She hugged her tightly. Azusa just mindlessly stood there, still talking to her other friend.

"Well...I guess I'll see you later," her friend said leaving them behind.

"Huh?" Yui wondered why Azusa's friend always leave just as any of them appears.

"Look what you did, you scared her away," Azusa whined.

"Ah! Ritsu! Mio!" Yui started waving at them.

_Totally ignored_ Azusa thought.

"Guess what! Mama and Papa are coming home tomorrow," Yui cheered.

"It's about time, don't ya think?" Ritsu giggled. Mio hit Ritsu for being careless with Yui's feelings but Yui doesn't seem to mind.

"Miooooooooooo why you so mad at meee~," Ritsue feigned to have her feelings hurt. She clung into Mio dragging her down.

Mugi spotted her friends and said goodbye to three girls who were insisting they went shopping altogether.

"Sunday! Okay!" Mugi's friend called out.

"Mugi, help me," Mio said but mugi was too focused on their skin contact that she joined also.

"Oh great," Mio said.

"Azunyan!" Yui hugged her again. "We cant lose to them!"

"Hug tighter!" Ritsu told Mugi and she did what she was told.

"Yui, I can't breathe," struggling to break free.

And having hugging battles occupied their morning.

Gym came and it was one of the few classes that they had together. As they were changing, Ritsu was trying to hide her laugh for the first time in months.

Ritsu called Yui over and they both watched Mio open her gym locker. Once she did, a fake black widow spider popped onto Mio's face. The girls started laughing silently. Mio's tripped backwards as she was trying to get it off her face, leaving her underwear fully shown. The girls were hysterically laughing and everyone was shocked at her yellow baby chicks underwear.

"RITSU!" Mio cried; her cheeks were deep red from embarrassment.

…

**Lunch**

"So the other day I was watching some clips Misfits," Ritsu began saying.

"Why are you watching Misfits!" Mio was shocked that she watched that kind of show.

"Why not? It's funny," Ritsu said.

"The Batsu Games are funny!" Yui raised her hand out of nowhere.

"Yui, did you see the Airplane one?"

"Hmm not yet, but I heard it was really good also."

"That's not the point! The point is this guy was shouting Monkey Slut,"

Azusa almost choked on her drink.

"Monkey what?" Mugi couldn't think whether she heard it or not.

"Monkey. Slut." Ritsu was trying not to laugh.

"Why would he say that?" Mio was intrigued by it.

"Maybe he saw a monkey!" Yui munched on her sandwhich. Azusa giggled at Yui's reply.

"No, no, it's because they were coming up with a new password and they happen to choose Monkey Slut," Ritsu said.

"What kind of password is that!" Mio asked.

"Mon-keyslut, mon-keyslut," Yui started singing.

"Yui, I don't think it's appropriate to sing it," Azusa said but she did find it funny.

"I think that should be our new password too, don't you think?" Mugi smiled.

"Yeah! Yeah! That'll cool!" Ritsu was getting excited.

"When would we use it though?" Azusa asked.

"Hmmm…good point," Ritsu said. The five girls thought about it without realizing they weren't even speaking to each other and just eating their lunch.

…

**After Art Class**

The crew gathered around a table and wait for Mugi to bring out the sweets.

The door opened and Yui said; "Guys, I can't stay after today since…since…since mama and papa are coming home!"

"You won't stay for at least one snack?" Mugi asked.

"I really should-"

"It's one of your favoriteee~," Ritsu tempted.

"Well, don't force her if you don't want to," Mio said.

"'Well', I think you only want these strawberry cakes for yourself, Mio," Ritsu trying to mock Mio.

"Hmm," Yui couldn't decide so she grabbed some pocky and started chewing them down. "Ireally can'tstaythough, bye!"

"Sawako-sensei, would you like to have some cake?" Mugi offered. Azusa stayed quiet as she was almost done with hers.

"Mmhmm!" Sawako sat down with the girls. Sawako was the Art Teacher at this time.

"Sawa-chan! Sawa-chan! Monkey Slut!" Ritsu said but she had no idea that it came out wrong so Sawako-sensei started pinching her cheeks.

"What did you just call me?"

Azusa, Mio, and Mugi couldn't help but laugh at Ritsu's slip-up.

"Nooo~ it's a password!"

"Well, it's not school appropriate!" still pinching her cheeks and once she let go, Ritsu started rubbing it gently since it hurt.

…

"Ui! Ui!" Yui opened the front door and dashed into the kitched. "I'm here! Sorry if I'm late. What should I do?" Yui was prepared to help out.

"No, that's okay, can you watch this for me?" Ui asked and then she thought about what could go wrong. "Hmm, never mind, can you start cleaning for me?"

But then she thought about the fact that it'll probably get messier. "Uhm, do you wanna take a bath? I'll prepare some snack for the both of us afterwards?"

"Okay!" Yui was satisfied with taking a bath.

….

"Everything looks good Ui!" Yui complimented.

"Yup! Thank you, now all we need to do is wait for them." They both looked at each other happily; they couldn't believe that their parents were coming home at last. They decided to play charades to kill time.

Yui got Lion King and she didn't know how to act it so she grabbed a pillow and raised it slowly and started singing "AAAAA NYAAAA SIBENYAAA ARIRIRI TSUMAMAAAA"

Ui started laughing. "You're not…you're not suppose to say anything!" But it didn't matter since it was too funny. Yui started laughing too and fell on her knees. The phone rang and the room was silent all of a sudden.

"Hello?"

"Hi! It's Papa."

"Hi Papa!" Ui replied; Yui was still singing the lion king theme song…at least what she remembers it to be.

"Listen, we can't make it tonight but we'll be back in a few weeks. There should be a package delivered soon though! It has all your presents and money you'll need."

"Oh," Ui said. Yui stopped singing and sat next to Ui, she knew what kind of "Oh" it was. "We understand. Okay, we'll see you soon. Bye."

Yui started tearing up and sniffing.

"It's gonna be okay!" Ui said trying to make her voice sound convincing. Ui grabbed some sweets to cheer her older sister and it worked for a while. They ate dinner by themselves and talked about school, trying to make each one laugh. They cleaned up and put the leftovers in the fridge. Tonight, they slept together so they don't have to sleep alone and think about the letdown by themselves. They snuggled each other and kept each other warm.


	3. Chapter 2

"NYAAAAAH!" Ritsu cried out.

Mio screamed as well. "Wh-what's happening" She stuttered. She was scared that something terrible might have happened.

They were in art class when Sawako assigned them to create their own masks.

"Look at it!"

Mio slowly turned her head and looked at Ritsu's mask and gave a frightful scream once more

She turned away and saw Yui's peculiar mask and whimpered. Mugi and Azusa felt bad for Mio but couldn't do anything.

"Mio! Look! Mio!"

The whole class began to sing, trying to show her their masks. Almost everyone's mask either had fangs or fake blood.

"Class! Class!" Sawako was trying to get their attention. "Listen up, you good for nothing worthless scum!" Sawako suddenly screamed out, glaring as she tried to look intimidating.

The room was silent and everyone looked terrified, even though they were used to Sawako's rage. It was Sawako's pet peeve when her classes got too loud.

"I mean…just try and keep the volume down," Sawako forced a smile and the class started chatting again.

Sawako sighed; she knew using vocal force wouldn't work so she let them talk amongst

Mio sighed disapprovingly at Sawako's normal rage, Mio and the others knew she wouldn't be able to keep her job if she kept on yelling obscene words. Ritsu on the other hand, found it funny and used it to entertain herself. Sawako sat back down and sent someone down to attendance. Mugi gave Sawako a smile knowing that she was probably tired and turned around to her friends.

"Are you guys free to hang out this weekend?" Mugi asked.

"Mugi! You don't have to be so formal," Yui giggled. Mugi let out a small sigh and blushed; she was still a little hesitant to ask them to hang out since she's normally not one to bring something like that up, but now she wanted to take the lead.

"Ah, I can't this weekend, I have to finish my annotated bibliography," Mio quickly replied.

"I have to, uh, help around the house," Ritsu reasoned.

"Sorry Mugi, my sister's going to help me with my homework," Yui smiled uneasily.

"Definitely next week!" Azusa said trying to cheer up Mugi.

Mugi smiled back, but she was disappointed that she had gathered up the courage to ask them and that no one could make it before she could even suggest doing something.

_I'll try again next time. _

"Alright, this is our last day of the job, so let's make it a good one," Mio said.

They were all working a part time job so they would be able to go to Mugi's piano recital. They applied to work at a fast food restaurant and they had been saving up since last month just to surprise Mugi.

"Ritsu, have you cleaned the fry fryer yet?"

"Mmhhm," Ritsu hummed. Mio was about to grab it when Ritsu pulled back. "Password?"

"What pass-," Mio suddenly remembered their lunchtime yesterday. She blushed as she tried to fight back a smile. She admitted it was funny, but she didn't want to seem too immature by laughing out loud.

"Don't be silly Ritsu, I won't say it."

"No password, no fryer," Ritsu sang in a taunting manner.

"Ritsu, Ritsu…Ritsu! This is ridiculous!"Mio whined. She wasn't good at being seriously mad at Ritsu.

"You better be careful or you might trip again," Ritsu laughed.

"Ugh, fine! Monk-monkey slut!" Mio shouted.

The supervisor walked in just as Mio said it. Her express was priceless. Her eyebrows wrinkled as her mouth opened. She knew Mio was forced to say it, but she had no tolerance with foolishness while at work. Mio apologized and bowed her head as her face turned red.

"I hope you two take your jobs seriously," she said strictly and emotionlessly.

"Yes, ma'am!" Mio said. Ritsu couldn't say a word since she was trying to hold her laugh in.

"Good."Once she left, Ritsu started cracking up and finally gave the fryer to Mio.

While Ritsu and Mio were trying to get back to work, Azusa and Yui were at the counter, taking people's orders. Every now and then Yui would sing the Lion King 'theme song' which would result in Azusa laughing at her silliness. People who were standing in line moved to the next counter as their co-workers gave them weird looks, whispering their displeasure to one another.

When their shift was done, they changed back to their normal clothing and left the place. They were at an advantage. Since the restaurant was close to their homes, they didn't need to pay for a taxi.

"Aahhh," Ritsu sighed. "That was fun." She exclaimed as they started walking towards their destination.

"No, you got us in trouble!" Mio was relieved she didn't have to wear that uniform that made her chest seem bigger; this one was too tight for her, although the next size up was too big.

"Yui, did you taste the new dessert they have?" Ritsu was ignoring Mio again.

"Ritsu!" Mio exclaimed, annoyed at Ritsu. Everyone started laughing at their silly bantering.

"Calm down, you're too uptight," Ritsu chuckled.

Mio sighed. She would've argued back if she wasn't so tired. Eventually, their conversation died down as they enjoy walking during nighttime. The trees rustled and a soft breeze blew.

"Well, this is my stop," Yui said once the finally arrived at the corner. Yui needed to turn left while the others went in opposite direction. "Bye! See you Monday!"

The others waved goodbye and continued to walk until they reached their own stop and said goodbye to each other.

Mugi was reading a book she quite enjoyed when her mother came into the living room and saw her.

"Mugi, don't forget you have a recital tomorrow," her mother reminded her.

"Yes, mama," Mugi continued reading. She had been practicing early every morning when her mother wasn't home, in fear of her correcting Mugi every time she made a mistake

But Mugi always got lonely when she practiced piano. The house seemed so empty, even though there were maids running all over the place.

"I haven't heard you practice at all." She sat down across from Mugi.

"I will mama," Mugi answered politely. She stopped reading all of a sudden and got on the piano.  
>She used to enjoy piano, but now it seemed as if it was just another chore she had to do. The music started to fade away. She couldn't focus on the piece, but felt rather lonely about playing the piano with no one around who was actually listening.<p>

**Mugi's Recital**

The four met up at Yui's house to get ready. Azusa and Ui helped Yui find a cocktail dress and ended up choosing a white dress with black ruffles on the bottom. Mio and Ritsu were wearing a black cocktail dress and Azusa was wearing a pencil skirt with a formal top. Once they got there by taxi, they paid for their tickets and sat in the front row, so Mugi could see them. They had everything ready, Cards, flowers and a camera.

At first, the girls were too tense since everyone looked so formal and the place looked grand. They made sure they were on their best behavior when the host came and introduced the first performer. It was a little boy who looked too serious for his age.

Ritsu started snoring after three people had recited their piece and Yui was playing with her hair and poking her face. Azusa started laughing while Mio tried to keep focus on the recital and look formal.

"Give her a wet willy," Azusa whispered and they started laughing even more. Yui stuck her finger in her mouth and slowly put it on Ritsu's ear.

Ritsu gave a loud cry as the host was talking and everyone was shushing her.

"Please, remain quiet during the presentation," the host said, his face, annoyed while looking at the four. "Next up is Tsumugi Kotobuki."

The four stood up and cheered as Mugi appeared on stage. Mugi couldn't believe her eyes! Sitting in the front row of the theater were her friends; her best friends.

"Go Mugi!" Ritsu cried and Mugi smiled, giving her a peace sign. For the first time in a long while, Mugi felt ecstatic to play piano again, as if it was her first time. She couldn't believe her friends were able to afford the tickets just to listen to her play. She was never able to make any real friends since she was mostly homeschooled when she was young, so this was a special moment for her. Even though the piece she was playing was quite a lonely song, she played it beautifully.

After the show, they gave her a card with the words:

_Dear Mugi, _

_We are so proud of you and we're always here for you if you need us. _

Of course, Mio was the one who wrote it, scared that Ritsu would misspell something. Yui and Azusa drew all over it which Mio allowed. Azusa gave her the flowers while Ritsu was taking lots of picture of Mugi tearing up.

"Aww, Mugi, don't cry," Yui said happily while she hugged Mugi.

"Group hug!" Ritsu said, joining in with the others. At first it was awkward because there were so many people in the way, but they finally made it and stood there hugging each other. Mugi was happy that they had come to watch her play. She was thankful that she had been blessed with wonderful friends.


	4. Chapter 3

"Where'd Mio go?" Ritsu was looking for her when she disappeared to the bathroom. Ritsu smirked and looked for her phone in her bag.

"Yui! Yui!" Ritsu called out through the noisy girls' locker room.

"Hmm?" Yui's usual response. She was rummaging through the lost and found box, one of her peculiar habits. "Look what I found!" She was holding a fake moustache.

"Try and put it on," Mugi giggled.

Yui carefully smoothed out the fake moustache right below her nose.

"Picture, picture!" Ritsu cried holding Mio's phone. Yui smiled and gave peace signs with both of her hands.

_Click_

"Uhm, maybe you should wash your face now," Azusa said, examining the dirt sticking to the moustache.

"I'm on it!" Yui smiled and ripped the moustache from her upper lip and it left a red mark.

Ritsu burst out laughing as Azusa and Mugi hold their laughter in order not to upset Yui. Yui looked confused but went to the bathroom nevertheless.

Ritsu hurriedly changed Mio's background to Yui's picture and changed the ringtone of her voice saying, 'Blood. Blood. Blood.' And put it away.

"What are you doing?" Mio suspiciously asked.

"Looking for uh…pen," Ritsu semi laughed knowing she was caught red-handedly.

"A pen? For gym class?" Mio smirked, she was about to tackle Ritsu until Yui came screaming.

"Guys! Guys! It won't go away," Yui said. Mio was shocked by the red mark moustache shaped on Yui's face and almost trip again over someone's shoes.

"Alright girls!" it was their cue to leave the locker room and go to the main gym.

"It's okay, Yui, it'll go away soon," Azusa said as Ritsu's snickering on the back doesn't help the problem. The activity the girls picked was walking outside. Once they were outside a soft breeze came their way.

"Ooooh," Azusa shivered. "It's getting chilly."

"HaHAH! That's why I brought a jacket with me," Ritsu replied.

"I was the one who reminded you, though," Mio sighed.

"Azusa, do you want a hug?" Yui hugged or rather, clung into Azusa's back.

"No, it's okay," Azusa sighed knowing she wouldn't get off.

"Look it's a wittle worm," Ritsu making a baby voice. She scooped up the worm and tiptoed to Mio.

Mio screamed in disgust and pushed Ritsu's hands away. But the worm was already crawling on Mio's hard. She started screaming uncontrollably and kept flinging her arm. Ritsu started laughing while Azusa disciplines her.

"Here," Mugi gently took Mio's arm and picked the worm out of her hands and put it back on the ground.

"Mugi! The Hero!" chanted Yui while Mugi tries to stop Mio from tearing up.

"Alright guys! Time to go in!" their teacher yelled. The girls jogged towards their teacher and went inside the gym locker as they quickly washed their hands and changed before the bell rings.

Yui and Ritsu proceeded to their math class together and sat on the back. Yui's seat was diagonally in front of Ritsu. Ritsu was all alone in the back with a spare desk beside her.

A familiar guy walked in and handed the teacher a piece of paper. The teacher looked at it and nodded her head.

"You can sit next to Ritsu, the girl in the back," the teacher informed the guy.

"Kai! Welcome back!" one of the popular guys, Skyler, cried. They started chanting his name and pressured him to sit next to them.

"Thank you, thank you," he smiled, embarrassed still making his way to the empty desk next to Ritsu.

"Kai? Kaiiii? Kai!" Ritsu quietly exclaimed.

"Ah! Ritsu?" Kai asked and she shook her head.

"Ah, it's Mugi,"

"Sure," Kai laughed to himself. Kai was an old classmate coming back to the school. He used to be very obnoxious and popular back then. He's now trying to change his ways as the tragedy of his little sister's death comes upon his family.

"Look," Ritsu couldn't help herself. "We're in high school now. No need for 'fun times' and by that I mean no more teasing Mio about her voice."

"Sure thing," Kai flashed a smile. "We're older now; I've grown out of that."

"Ritsu," Yui whined.

"Mugi!" Ritsu shouted then sighing.

"Hi, are you a friend of Ritsu?" Kai interrupted.

Yui nodded, looking at Ritsu who was trying to stop her from speaking to Kai by flinging her arms and shaking her head.

"I'm Yui," she ignored Ritsu.

"Kai," he said. "You remind me of my sister."

"Oh yeah, how is she?" Ritsu was suddenly curious.

"She uh…she passed away three months ago," his voice almost breaking.

"Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that," Ritsu bit her lips and regretted asking him about her.

"Me too," he said.

The girls stayed silent throughout their math class. Even Yui sat still and Ritsu didn't call out any random answers. Kai stayed quiet too, not interacting with his old friends as much as he should be. The bell rang and Kai was about to leave when Yui surprised him with a lollipop. "Here."

Kai smiled and took it from her hand, "Thanks."

On the other hand, Azusa was stuck in her science class all alone.

"Okay, guys, we have lab today! So find a partner and get working!" Azusa's teacher said over the noisy class.

"Hey," Azusa smiled at her partner who's been avoiding her lately.

"Sorry Azusa but I'm working with Layla today," her partner said.

"Oh, okay," Azusa said, trying to find another partner but with no avail.

"Guess I'm working alone again," Azusa sighed, getting all the materials from the table. She didn't know why all of a sudden, her friends were avoiding her. _Maybe it's because I hang out too much with Ritsu and the others?_

On the contrary Mugi was being hoarded by two girls.

"Mugi! Mugi!," her two classmate, Sarah and Abbie, caught up with her in the hallway. The two that always bother Mugi with money, just like last month; they asked Mugi to sit with them at lunch and Mugi couldn't decline and ended up paying for half of their food and snacks.

"Let's go to the mall this Friday!" Sarah cried.

"And you can't say no," Abbie whined.

Mugi thought about her up-coming schedule and nodded hesitantly. "I'm free Friday."

The two girls got all jittery and excited as they filled Mugi with needless stories.

Mugi then walked to her advanced history class that she has with Mio.

Everyone was silent as their teacher began talking about the chapter once the bell rang.

All of a sudden, Mio's alarm went off and it was Ritsu's voice repeatedly saying 'blood'.

The class and the teacher looked at Mio. Mio hurriedly turned it off and saw her background picture with Yui's face. She let out a small giggle and the teacher cleared her voice, annoyed by the fact that Mio was disrupting class. Mugi couldn't help but laugh with Mio.

"Hand over your phone, now," Mio's teacher said. Mio and Mugi stopped giggling and she hesitantly handed over her phone.

"Detention for the both of you."

Mugi was surprised but wasn't disappointed at all; in fact she was quite excited to see what detention was like.

As for Mio, it was no surprise but she did dread over the fact that she's going to have a disciplinary action in her record.

Once the class was over they went to their lunch table and waited for the others to come.

"Hey," Azusa sat across from Mugi.

"Hi, how's your day been?" Mugi asked.

"Not so great," Azusa sighed.

"Don't worry, mine's the same," Mio groaned.

Yui sat down beside Azusa, who still felt sorry for Kai.

"Yui? What's wrong?" Mugi asked.

"Hmm?" Yui looked up.

"What's wrong?" Mugi repeated the question.

'Oh, it's nothing," Yui gave her a smile.

Ritsu came and Mio started lecturing her for messing with her phone. But Ritsu wasn't in the mood to argue or tease Mio about her detention today. Ritsu explained to Mio about Kai and his situation and filled everyone in who he was. It was a quiet lunch for the group today; it wasn't as rowdy as it has always been.


	5. Chapter 4

Mugi and Mio made their way to the detention class.

"You go in first," Mio was scared to find out what it was like to be with the 'delinquents'.

"It's not that bad," Mugi said entering the classroom. Mio peeked and saw normal students sitting quietly.

"Names?" the old lady flatly asked.

"Tsumugi Kotobuki"

"Mio Akiyama"

They both sat at the front of the classroom, where no one wanted to sit. Mio sighed in relief and started doing her homework.

"I expected more," Mugi sighed, talking to herself. She expected that there would be wilder people and she would actually see a fight in detention, but everyone seemed to be burn out and tired.

Kai walked in and immediately spotted Mio. "Hey, Mio!"

"Mr. Yamashita, quiet," the old prune said.

"Sorry," Kai slightly bowed at her.

"Hey, Kai," Mio said nervously.

"You're looking pretty as always," Kai said and Mio blushed. Mugi was in the background, trying to observe their relationship.

"Ah, I'm Kai by the way," Kai introduced himself to Mugi.

"You can call me Mugi," Mugi smiled.

"Ah, so you're the real Mugi. Mio and I are childhood friends,"

_Childhood friends? _Mio thought. _If he wants to put it that way, I guess._

"Detention on your first day?" Mio asked.

"Nah, I needed extra time on my test and Mrs. Chiyo was kind enough to give me extra time," Kai explained.

"Oh, well, I'll let you get back on your test," Mio said.

"Ah, okay," Kai was a bit disappointed, he wanted to talk more but he didn't linger on the feeling and focused on his test as Mugi and Mio sat quietly, doing their own work. It was a quiet atmosphere, too quiet. Mio cleared her throat to add some sound but she still felt uncomfortable. She looked at Mugi who seemed to not mind the stillness. Mio sighed. _Maybe it's just me. _She looked at Kai who was also focused on his work. She looked at her own work and sighed again.

"Well, I'll catch you guys later," Kai said after a while and packed his things and left before Mio or Mugi could reply back. The bell rang after two hours and everyone started gathering their things and left the classroom.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Mugi said parting ways with Mio.

"Yup," Mio nodded her head. She walked to her house only to find that they had a new neighbor. She saw Kai throwing out the garbage and she stopped walking.

"Mio?"

"Kai?" Mio was stunned. "You live here?"

"We just got the place," Kai put his hands on his pockets. "Just got home?"

"Yeah, I walked," Mio looked down, not knowing what to say.

"Listen, Mio," Kai started saying.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry about when we were young, I was a jerk to you,"

Mio was startled; she never would've thought that Kai remembered. "Ah, that's okay, we were kids. We didn't know any better."

"Do you really believe that?" Kai asked her.

"Well, I should, I mean…it was just a shock for us to find you back here," Mio said. "We didn't mean to appear like we don't like you. And we were shocked about what happened to your sister. We didn't know how to act around you, hearing the news and all."

"Just act normally," Kai shrugged. "It's all okay now, I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, I do miss her sometimes, but I gotta move on, y'know?"

Mio smiled at him. _Maybe he's not so bad after all._

"Well, you should get going, it's getting cold," Kai shivered. "I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah, I'll see you," Mio smiled again before leaving.


	6. Chapter 5

It was Friday afternoon and Mugi had plans with Sarah and Abbie. She was waiting by the food court and fifteen minutes has passed since she arrived.

"_Are you sure you don't want us to go with you, just in case something happens?" Mio asked Mugi._

"_Hmm, I'll be fine," Mugi gave her a reassuring smile._

"_We'll be over Yui's house, if you need a place to go afterwards," Mio said._

"_Sure!" Mugi replied._

Mugi sighed and looked at her phone and decided to text Sarah. Her phone quickly vibrated and Sarah had replied with:

_Hey, sorry we can't make it! Something came up! But while you're there, can you pick up something for me at xxxxx store? Thanks girl, love ya!_

Mugi frowned and finished her drink before going to the store. She spotted Kai who was staring at her, he was coming up to her and he smiled.

"Mugi, right?"

"Kai," Mugi smiled, relieved to see a familiar face.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked. "Uh no, wait, don't answer that. That was a stupid question." He laughed nervously. "I'm much cooler than this."

Mugi giggled. "I was supposed to meet up with my friend Sarah and Abbie, but something came up."

"Wait, the two girls that's always together, the two blondes?"

"Yup, that's them," Mugi said.

"Oh, I wouldn't call them friends," Kai clicked his tongue. Mugi looked at him with a confused expression. "They're really not nice people. I mean, they only befriend rich people, if you wanna put it that way. They're asking you to pick up something for them, aren't they?"

"How'd you know?" Mugi asked.

"Ahh, it's what they do," Kai sighed. "Here, why don't I buy the things for them, I'll let them know not to bother you anymore."

"Oh, uhm," Mugi didn't know how to respond.

"Don't worry about it, I mean we're practically friends, right?" Kai winked at her and Mugi blushed a little. "I'll see you at school, then."

"See you," Mugi barely said. She didn't know how to thank him but she was glad that he saved her the trouble. Mugi texted her driver to ask to be picked up and she sat down at the food court again, fiddling with her phone.

Her driver soon picked her up and she asked to be dropped off at Yui's house.

…..

"_Mio! Mio!" a familiar voice was calling my name._

_I was at a park, though I did not know what I was doing there. All of a sudden, I see Kai running towards me._

"_Mio, there you are," he panted. "I've been looking all over for you."_

_I tried to speak, but realized that I had no voice._

"_Mio, I've been worried about you,"_

_I was confused. Why was he worried? And why was he looking for me? But overall, I don't remember getting in this park. I looked around and saw that no one was present and that the sky was darkening._

"_Mio," Kai sat beside me, a little bit too close for my comfort. He leaned over and was puckering up. Puckering up! _

_I put my hands on his chest to push him away but he only held them tightly._

_His lips overlapped with mine and my eyes were wide open, with shock, while his eyes were closed. I watched his forehead wrinkle as my cheeks flush red. My body felt warm and tense. My first kiss was with Kai…with Kai! I blinked and he glided his lips as I could feel his tongue tracing over my lips. My own lips were moving on its own. _

_Stop! Stop! I shut my eyes and then I was back at Yui's room._

…_.._

"What were you dreaming about, princess?" Ritsu's face was so close to me that I could smell her breath.

"Nothing!" I cried.

"But you were saying Kai's name," Yui looked at me innocently.

"Something you wanna tell us," By Ritsu's expression, you could see that she was thinking of perverted stuff.

"Stop it!" Mio exclaimed.

"Tell us!" Ritsu tackled Mio on the floor.

"Fight-o, fight-o!" Yui was chanting. The door creaked and they stopped to look to see who it was and Mugi peeked.

"Come in, come in!" Ritsu finally let go of Mio and opened the door, as if it was her room.

"What did I miss?" Mugi asked.

"A fight!" Yui clapped her hands.

"Where's Azusa?" Mugi asked.

"Oh, she's with her parents. I think it's her mom's birthday or something," Ritsu answered.

"What's wrong, Mio?" Mugi sat next to Yui.

"She's been dreaming about Kai!" Ritsu shouted.

"Oh, I just saw Kai," Mugi blurted out.

"Really!" Mio and Ritsu asked in unison.

"Yeah, at the mall," Mugi bit her lips; she didn't want to tell them that they didn't show up.

"Oh, yeah, how was that?" Ritsu asked.

"It was pretty nice," Mugi lied. It was her first time trying to lie to her friends and her face flushed all of a sudden and she sighed. "Actually, they didn't show up."

"I knew it! I knew it!" Ritsu slammed her hands on the table.

"What's more, they asked me to buy them something," Mugi rested her head on the table.

"Don't you see, they only want you money," Ritsu rapped. "We told you before. Whatta couple of whores….uh..uh..word."

The girls giggled and broke out into laughter.

"Word?" Mio asked. "Word? Really?"

"I'm next! I'm next!" Yui raised her hand and her forehead creased as though she was taking a hard test.

"Yo, my name is Abb-ie. And I have no mon-ey. So I go to Mu-gi. Word."

Ritsu laughed the hardest between the girls. "Mio, it's your turn!"

"Uh, no," Mio said.

"Come on, don't be such a killjoy," Ritsu said.

"Killjoy?" Mio asked. "What's wrong with your vocabulary today, they've been so off."

"Just do it!" Ritsu commanded Mio.

"Alright, alright," Mio suddenly blushed. "My name is Sar-ah, they call me a play-a, but I have no game. Word."

Before Mugi and Yui could laugh, Ritsu blurted out; "Lame!"

Mio blushed harder and she slapped Ritsu on the arm.

The night was filled with laughter and more raps from Ritsu and Yui as Mio tried to forget about the dream she had with Kai.


End file.
